Eight letters, three words, and a million different meanings
by btrfanfiction1516
Summary: Kendall made her happy. Simple. With her parents' divorce and growing up with three annoying siblings, life had been hell. However Kendall made Alexis feel like a new girl. No one doubted their love for each other. They didn't need to; it was evident on their faces. They were in love, and didn't care who knew it. Who knew that one stupid decision could tear them apart?


_Hey guys, here with a new story...don't worry I'll be updating my other stories soon..but I had this really awesome dream last night and this kind of inspired me with this idea. SO BAM NEW STORY TO REVIEW,LIKE,ALERT,FAVORITE! :) I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Eight letters, three words, and a million different meanings.**

_"Kendall! Stop!" I squealed as he had me pinned down on the grass in the park. _

_"No!" He laughed, Kendall's dimples etching themselves into his cheeks as he tickled me. _

_"Really!" I squealed. "Kendall no!" _

_"Kendall yes," His adorable chuckle spilled out of his mouth. _

_His hands eventually stopped tickling me and his green eyes stared down into mine as I tried to catch my breath. Kendall leaned down, hovering his face over mine as he gently rubbed our noses together. _

_"I love you," He breathlessly whispered. _

_My hand came up to cup his cheek as I replied, "I love you too." _

I wouldn't ever forget that day, and a year later that memory was fresh in my mind.

That damn box was tempting me again. It was just too easy to open it up and relive the past six months. If only I had known that that happiness wasn't going to be permanent, like I had thought once before that it was going to be. I thought he was different, sworn to myself that this wasn't just one of those superficial summer flings most girls my age have. I was wrong. He left me broken, not even bothering to pick up the shattered remains he left of me.

I guess it's safe to say I loved him more.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS EARLIER**

"Stop it Kendall, you're going to get sang in my hair!"

We were sitting in the sand at the South Beach in Miami, Florida. It was a hot day, and we had worn our swimsuits and spent the day swimming in the water. It was getting into the late afternoon now, and we were sitting in the warm sand, feet in the cool water, hands intertwined, my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry sweet heart, it was an accident."

He kissed the top of my head. I can't remember ever being this happy. Not since Mom and Dad got divorced, and there was still stress and tension before that. But this was perfect. _He _was perfect.

I glanced at my phone and noticed it was nearly seven o'clock.

"Crap Kendall. My mom's going out tonight and she wants me home early so I can watch the girls."

"No problem love. I'll see you tomorrow, right? It's the County Fair, and you promised me you would go."

I couldn't help but smile at that. He was the kind of guy that remembered things. This was rare, considering the majority of the teenage male population in Miami, Florida were jerkwads who just wanted a girl for their boobs, or their….boobs.

I started walking through the sand to the sidewalk. As soon as I had taken a few steps, I was pulled back. I found myself gazing up at his face.

My eyes traced his whole head. First, his floppy blonde hair, it was dark blond, and was slightly damn at the ends. My eyes traced his face, his defined jaw line and chine. My eyes then rested on his green eyes. But the thing is, Kendall's eyes aren't just green. When he's happy they're bright green. When he's upset, they turn the shade of dark like when a storm's about to arrive, except they're not the color of blue, but the color of green. Kendall's eyes tell you everything you need to know. If you know him well enough, you can almost read him through his eyes. It's those eyes that can make my day. One glance and I'm lost in them.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them behind his back, entangling his fingers in mine. He looked down at me, literally. He was easily 6'1" and I barely reach 5"4.

"I never got my goodbye kiss." He said, with a smile on his lips.

The best thing about Kendall are his kisses. His lips are soft and supple. It's his kiss that tells me that he cares for me, and that he loves me. He always swore to me that those kisses would always be mine, and I never doubted it.

"I'll see you later, Lex."

"Bye, Kendall."

We went our separate ways, with our smiles lingering on our lips.

_Love is the greatest gift we can ever imagine and hope to give or receive. Love is the one thing that can overcome so many difficult times that we are faced within life. Love is powerful –it can turn frowns into smiles. It can help mend the most broken heart. It can even turn all of the ugliness in the world into the most beautiful portrait we could ever have the pleasure to behold._

_Such a monumental task –of course…it could be. But only if we try to do it alone. Instead, if each of us, in our own small way contributed just a little – together, the task can become the reality we're reaching for. As potent as what love can be, it can only work its magic if we choose to allow it to. For that to come to pass we must let go of the other emotions that can get in love's way._

* * *

**well? Did you like it? Hate it?...tell me and review it! (;**


End file.
